


A flower blooms

by Akalon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	A flower blooms

You’d always been a bit scared of orcs. Not because of what people said but after that horrible locker incident in junior high you’d always been a bit..scared of orcs and small spaces in general. Who even shoved kids in lockers anymore? Let alone a girl?

It made you shy, reserved really. You drifted toward Gothic and punk fashion, shaving your head into a mohawk and stretching your lobes. Then you hit a growth spurt and shot up to a height that rivaled most guys and the bullies left you alone. Occasionally teasing with words or cruel tricks but nothing like what it used to be.

You were working in the flower and home garden section of a small boutique. Where you’re gothic hippie vibes really flourished and fit in. Here you didn’t see many orcs this side of town at all let alone ones in the garden/flower area. It’s why you liked it really. Nothing but you and the somber silence of the fragrant blooms and saplings. It was serene, calm and wide open.

So when he walked in you had to keep yourself from hiding. He wondered around for a long time, looking at this and that until he came up with an armful of potted saplings seeming to choose them at random. You’d never seen an orc without tusks before. Ringing him up you stare at one of the plants, glancing up at him.

“Is there a problem?” He asks. His voice is deep but soft, unsure.

“N-no it’s just.. uh. This plant does better in the shade. I.. It helps if you plant it next to a wall facing the east or west… “ Laughing nervously you place it back into the tray with the others and quickly ring him up.

His brows raise, the corners of his lips turning down. “I didn’t know that. Thank you.” His nostrils flare and he’s starting at you.

Sucking in your lower lip you fidget with your fingers for a moment. “You’re total is $35.73 sir.”

Blinking he laughs, smiling and exposing his filed tusks. “Right. Helps if I pay.”

Chuckling you smile and nod. “Just a little I mean we wouldn’t go bankrupt but it does help if our customers pay.”

He gives you the money and you hand him his receipt. He was actually really nice and despite your first reaction… you wanted him to come back. So you break out the big guns. Going ‘above and beyond’ in customer service. “Did you need help out to your car?”

“That would be very helpful actually.” He pauses, the tips of his ears twitching. “Thank you. You’re very kind.”

A flush of heat rushes to your cheeks and you smile. “Can I be honest about something?” You ask, looking down and picking up one of the trays of saplings.

His yellow eyes glance to you, a skeptical look in his eyes as he leads the way out. “I’d prefer it yes.”

Shaking your head you look ahead, avoiding his gaze. “You looked like you didn’t know what you were doing. And I don’t mean to assume you don’t it’s just.. If you need help? Don’t be scared to ask. I’m here about 6 days out of the week so..” You trail off as he opens the back door of a police suv and places his tray of plants in the back seat. Glancing between you and the car he gives you a sheepish smile and holds his hands out for the tray of plants.

Snapping back to reality you hand them back. “Are you… You’re that orc cop? Nickolas Jakoby right? The one who stopped those crazy cult people? You were all over the news a month or two ago. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you. Oh my gosh I feel so stupid for being scared of you before.” You scoff and your eyes go wide. STUPID blabbering mouth! Now you sounded like you were a huge racist idiot. “I shouldn’t have said that last thing. I- I didn’t mean it like that. “

His expression falls and he gently takes the plants from you and sets them in the car, closing the door. “It’s alright. I’m used to it.”

“No!” You blurt covering your mouth. “No.” You repeated softer, kicking at a rock on the sidewalk. “I just… How about uh..” Tina always offered a date when customers were unhappy and that worked for her. You knew he had to be a good guy, he was cop as an orc for crying out loud.” Can I buy you some coffee sometime? As an apology? I can offer my endless knowledge of flowers and plants if you’d like.. It’s just…It’s a long story. One better told over a cup of coffee?”

You pick at the dirt beneath your nails and look down at the cracked concrete of the sidewalk. Why would he go for a date with you? It was such a stupid idea to think you could sell a date as forgiveness. “I’m sorry. I’ll just- I’ll just go now. Sorry again. I hope you have a good day. Stay safe.” You turn to leave and you hear him open his car door.

“Wait.” Turning Jakoby glances back to you. “I’m free next Tuesday. I mean if you wanted to do the coffee thing?”

A sigh of relief leaves you and you turn back around, a smile on your face. “Yeah! I get off around 2 so uh… meet me here?” You point behind you and then down the street. “There’s a coffee place down the street we could just walk to it? They have these baked puff pastries with rose jam made from the roses here and they’re so good I could eat like ten of them if they let me.. but you didn’t really need to know that.” Blushing you laugh. Stealing a glance up you hope he’s not annoyed or mad but he’s just staring at you with this hard to place expression.

Slowly, as if he’s distracted he nods. “2 is good. Great even. I’ll see you then.” Without a goodbye he climbs into the car and starts it up.

You wave bye as he pulls out, watching him drive down the street before you realize you’re being creepy and hurry back into the shop. Waiting for you by the door, leaning casually on a shelf with a shit-eating grin is Mama Tina the owner of the store. She’s a tall and gorgeous elven woman with pin straight black hair and killer fashion sense. “W-what?” You stammer, looking around.

“Ohhh nothing. Nothing at all sweet pea. Why don’t you make sure all the flowers are watered and you can go ahead and head out for the day. Wouldn’t that be nice?” She stands up but that smile never leaves her face.

“Really? Okay, yeah. You got it!” She rarely let you leave early. Must be your lucky day. You take your time watering the flowers but as soon as you’re done you gather up your things and take off like a bat outa hell.

The weekend crawls by and before you know it it’s tuesday. You’d made sure to bring a change of clothes and quickly changed into a nice black sundress with small white daisies on it. Donning a straw boater hat with a thick black ribbon and skull pin. Stuffing your work clothes into your backpack you stand outside and wait. Rocking back and forth on your gladiator sandal heels as you stare at the ground.

You stopped rocking back and forth and check your watch, sighing when you realized ten minutes had passed. You’d been stood up enough times to know when to stop waiting. You should have known better but it kind of… hurt. Taking a deep breath you raise your chin. So what if he didn’t want to come? You could still go get coffee and a pastry.

Walking down to the coffee shop you order and take a seat by the window in the corner. It’s your favorite thing and a rare treat but the coffee taste bitter and the pastry is to sweet. Your thoughts begin to wonder, carrying on the conversation you would have had.

The door chime rings out as someone walks in, walking around and glancing every which way. Glancing at your watch you stand up with a huff. 3 o’clock. It was probably time for you to get going anyways. 

“There you are!” A familiar voice says. He looks a bit flustered and there’s dirt on his pants at the knee. “I’m sorry. I was in the garden and I lost track of time. I used my sirens to get here, we’re not supposed to do that, but you weren’t outside. So I went inside and they’d said you left. So I ran down here and…“

You stare at him for a long moment, a sad smile pulling at your lips. “Oh. That’s alright… I was just leaving actually.” Pointing to the door behind him you glance over to the barista. “Here.. um.” You dig in your purse, handing him a ten dollar bill. “I keep my promises.”

His eyes leave you and glance behind you to the place you were sitting. Seeing the plate with the pastry with two bites missing and your still full cup of coffee. The foam flat on the top of the cup. “But you didn’t even eat…” He mutters more to himself than to you. He pulls out his wallet and turns to the barista. “Let me buy yours-”

Shrugging you place the bill on the counter for the barista before turning to him. “I already paid half and hour ago.” You laugh dryly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m used to it.” The turn of his own words on him. His ears twitch and his lips turn down into a frown.

“I didn’t mean to be late. I didn’t want to be.” Nick explains as you turn toward the door.

You push open the door and stop, turning to glance back at him. “If you need help with the plants you should swing back by the shop. Mama Tina loves return customers so you’re bound to get something for free.” With that you leave, heading down the sidewalk.

Nick sighs and turns back to the counter to order. Not surprised when the barista places the change on the counter instead of in his outstretched hand.

“You were better off not coming ya know that?” The barista’s southern accent is rich and strong. “She wouldn’t have had to waste her hard earned money on a man like you. Standing her up like that. You should be ashamed. She’s a good woman. Hard working, nice, kindest soul I know not to mention she’s got curves for days. Obviously to much for a man like you huh?” The barista tsk’s and shifts her weight to one foot, making Nick’s coffee.

“I didnt’- it wasn’t-” Nick begins.

“Ah yeah yeah yeah. You men all got your excuses. You got one chance to make an impression. And yours?” Her eyes flick up and down the orc. “Ain’t a good one. Heaven only knows if apologizing would help you. Girl’s been stood up so many times it ain’t even funny. If she was into me I woulda snatched her right up like my momma’s homemade cookies on Christmas. Treat her right too, like she deserves.” Plastering on a fake smile she hands him his coffee. “Have a nice day now.”

Taking his coffee with pursed lips the orc nods and heads out, scratching his head.

—

A few days pass and you’re tending to the succulents when a customer walks in. You look up to greet them and see Nick. Immediately you duck behind a bunch of potted ferns. You wave Tina over and she practically squeals in delight.

“Oh you’re backkkk? What a surprise! It really is! You wait right there and i’ll go get her.” Mama Tina ignores your panicked expression and grabs your arm, pulling you out from behind the foliage. “Viola! Here she is~!”

Standing there awkwardly with your eyes fixed on the ground you bite your lip. Tina jabs her elbow into your arm with a smile and you wince, rubbing your arm. “What can I help you with today sir?”

Tina saunters off, watching from behind a shelf of pots.

The orc shifts, clearing his throat. “I wanted to make it up to you. Apologize and uh.. Well, Take you out for dinner. Any place you want. You can choose.” 

The elf behind the shelf sequels and quickly looks like she’s shifting the stock of pots but you both know she’s not.

Sighing you look away from Tina and back to the floor your eyes go. “It’s alright Nick. Really. Nothing to make up. Besides.. I uh. Can’t really afford to go out to eat.”

“I’ll pay. Don’t worry about that honey~! “ Tina chimes. Dismissing your excuse.

Shaking your head you let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah… figured you’d do that…” You gripe. Looking up you meet his eyes only for a fleeting moment and you notice he’s smiling. “Is it…a date?” You ask, eyes darting around his face for a moment as you try to read if he’s trying to pull a prank on you. That’s happened before.

For a moment he’s flustered, stuttering. “W-would you like it to be? A date that is?”

Going silent for a moment you chew on your lip. “Are you going to stand me up again? O-or be late?” You voice is small, a whisper.

Nick shakes his head almost violently. “No. Why would I do that?” He’s smiling again, tight-lipped like he’s not sure if he should smile or not.

Once more your eyes scan his face and you hold his eye-contact for a moment before looking to Tina. Her bright eyes darting away as she shifts the pots and scoots them across the shelf. “I don’t know.” You say slowly. “I could be weird or… just to shy but I prefer to say i’m a..”Pause for dramatic affect. “wall flower. Get it? Since I work here..?”

His deep chuckle lifts the tense air in the shop and you smile. “I get it. Wall flower. There’s flowers on the walls.” He points to the floral wall paper and you blink. That…wasn’t it at all.

Snorting you bust into laughter, holding a hand over your mouth. “Well I don’t eat meat so I hope you don’t like steak houses.” You look up at him.

His smile is wide, happy. “No.” He shakes his head.” I don’t eat cow flesh.”

Canting your head to the side you give him a confused look. “Cow flesh? That’s a new one. I like it.” Giggling you tuck your hair behind your ear. “There’s a new chinese place that has crazy good tofu a few blocks down. We could go there?”

Tina scoffs, stepping out from behind the shelf and waving her hand in the air like someone just farted. “That’s not good enough. I know someone who runs a few of the restaurants up where I live. I’ll get you two up with a reservation for tonight for…8pm? Sound good?” She looks to Jakoby and he nods, a bit confused as to how she just hijacked the planning.Clasping her hands together the elf smiles. “Lovely! Alright well I do believe this is yours.” Plucking the small cactus from the shelf she grabs Nick’s hands and places the pot in his hand before turning him around and pushing him toward the door despite his stuttered words.

Leaning forward she opens the door, whispering in his ear. “You stand her up and i’ll make sure no garden shop in a thirty mile radius will sell to you. Do you understand?”

You see Nick swallow, nodding stiffly before being pushed out the door. Tina locks the door and spins on her stiletto heel. Uh-oh. You didn’t have a good feeling about this. “…Why did you lock the door?”

The elf flicks her hair behind her shoulder with a sigh. “Because, my dear little sweet pea. You have to make him regret wasting that hour of your life. What you do after that moment is up to you but i’m not letting you go on that date without you feeling absolutely b.e.a.utiful.”

—

The time approaches faster than you thought as you’re carted to every store in elftown. You must have tried on a hundred dresses before settling on a black dress that hugged your waist and flowed down to your ankles. Two thigh-high slits ran up the side and exposed your sparkling black tights and small strapy heels.

Tina had paired it with a black floral lace shrug that belled out at the sleeves giving the dress a witchy-gothic feel. She tied a choker around your neck, slapped a nice black felt hat on your head and took a long look at you. After plucking out a thick dark denim blue colored belt and fastening it into place around your waist she nodded. She had been fawning over you since you left the shop but now she was done. Letting out a slow exhale she turned you around to face the full length mirror.

Your make up had been done and with your hair was down and styled you looked… beautiful. Staring in amazement you blinked. “I look so pretty…” Amazement fills your voice and she wipes at a tear in her eye.

“I do such marvelous work.” Glancing at her phone she gasps, pulling you away from the mirror and out of her house towards the car. After the short drive she practically kicks you out of the car after handing you her bank card. “I expect that back tomorrow morning understand? Good. Have fun sweet pea~!” Waving a manicured hand the driver takes off and you head into the restaurant.

You can’t help but feel out of place here but you’re trying not to look lost, telling the staff you’re waiting for your date. There was still 10 minutes until 8pm when Nick walked in. Blinking you had to take a double take. He was wearing a suit and a vest, you hardly recognized him. He looked amazing. Like he belonged here. You stare, jaw almost dropping as your heart beats against your ribs like a caged fairy. He looked like a modern day prince from a fairy tale.

He looks around and you see his eyes scanning the faces looking for you, his nostrils flaring as he even tries to smell you out. Raising your hand you wave, attracting his attention. He pushes past an elf couple chitchatting away and over to you. You can feel his eyes scan you as he walks up and he stares for a moment.

“You look-…Wow. You look… beautiful.” There’s awe in his voice and his eyes lock with yours. Suddenly there’s a small collection of bright flowers in your face. ”For you.” His yellow eyes look down, lips pressed together.

Blushing you smile and bite your lip but manage to take the flowers and hold them close “Thank you. I was going to say the same to you.” Pausing you laugh. “Not that you’re beautiful. Handsome I suppose would be better fitting?”

The both of you sit down and it’s a little awkward at first but the food comes out and you start to eat and open up. You start talking about your own gardens and from there it snowballs. Before you know it you’re both laughing about the fairy who pulled up all his potato plants and caused him to be late to the coffee shop. Ultimately though when the food is gone you both feel to out of place to linger and he offers to take you home which you reluctantly agree to on one condition.

“Can you put on the siren?” You ask, eyes big as you give him a puppy dog eye look.

Nick blinks, confused by the look. “We’re not supposed to do that.”

Winking you smile. “We’re NOT going to do it right?”

His mouth opens making an ‘oh’ face and he opens the door for you. “I suppose..this one time it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Yes! I’ve never ridden in a cop car before. I’ve always wanted to do that. Not like..in the back were the criminals are but like. Oh what’s it called… shadow a cop? I grew up to fast though. Never got the chance until now.” You pull the seat belt around, clicking it into place before taking in the multitude of stuff on the dashboard. “Woah.”

Jakoby climbs into the drivers seat and shuts the door, buckling up and starting the car. He pulls out and points to a pair of switches. “This one is the lights and that one is the siren.”

A wide grin spreads across your face and you’re practically buzzing with excitement. “ You won’t arrest me if I do will you?”

“Maybe.” He teases, his deadpan delivery having you hesitate. “No no. Go ahead.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you slapped me in cuffs.” As the words leave your lips you realize how dirty it sounds and he turns slowly to look at you, one brow raised with surprise. Panicking you flip the switches as your face flushes red. The siren isn’t nearly as loud as you hoped it to be and you’re left in an awkward silence.

Turning his attention back to the open highway his fingers tap the steering wheel. “D-Did you have a good time?” He asks, breaking the silence.

“Yeah actually I did. D-did you?” Turning to him you take the moment he’s focused on the road to take him in again. Taking in the pattern of dotted color on his face and how it turns upward from his lips like a huge smile.

“Yeah of course. I didn’t know there were so many different types of lettuce.” He remarks. Laughing you shake your head. “The salad is what impressed you? Not the fancy frou frou dinner but the appetizer?”

“Why? Is- Is that weird?” He asks, glancing at you for a moment before turning back to the road.

Smiling you shake your head no. “Not at all Nick. Not at all.” Looking down at your lap you swirl your pointer fingers around each other. “If you’d like I could help you plant some flowers that drive away fairies?” Your attempt at setting up a second date is thwarted by the orcs own curiosity.

Nick looks at you for a long moment and you look up to make sure the road is clear. “There’s flowers that fairies don’t like?”

“Of course. But really you got to worry about the bugs. Some pesticides are bad for you. Actually i’m not sure if they’d be bad for orcs. They can be bad for humans. Plus you’ll need more flowers in your garden if you want bees to do the pollinating. Since we’re in a pretty urban area it’s hard to get them to find the plants and if they don’t then you don’t get vegetables and that’s just a bunch of hard work for nothing… I’m rambling again. Sorry.”

Waving his hand he shakes his head. “No no. I like it. You have a nice voice. Very soothing.”

That familiar heat crawls up your neck and you blush. “I don’t think anyone’s ever complimented my voice before. Thank you.” You feel his eyes on you but you’re to embarrassed to look up.

He turns the lights and sirens off as he drives up to the checkpoint. “Where do you live?”

“Oh just a few blocks south of the shop. You can just drop me off by the corner. I’ll walk the rest of the way.” Brushing your hair behind your ear you look out the car window, watching the city roll by.

“It’s alright. I’d feel better dropping you off at your home.” Nick says.

Smiling you give him your address before trying again at the second date, third date? idea. If he brushed you off then he brushed you off.. but at least you could say you tried. “Would you like help? With the flowers I mean. I could show you were to plant them and help you with your garden if you’d like?”

“You’d do that?” He asks, eyes flicking over to you for a moment.

Nodding you turn and catch his fleeting look, the small flicking twitches of his ears. “Of course. I think it would be nice to spend more time with you…” Trailing off you think over your next words.

“But?” He prompts, eyes fixed on the road.

“No but. I just… I feel comfortable around you. You put me at ease I guess? It sounds silly out loud. I used to be bullied by an orc back in school. Made me terrified of them... and small spaces. Walk-in closets kind of freak me out.“ Laughing you look down at the flowers in your lap and touch the colorful blooms. “I’ve gotten my hopes up before and I get hurt a lot by trusting the wrong people. I can’t say you’re different, i’m a terrible judge of character really… But i’d like to think you are. Different than EVERYONE I mean.” Looking up you lock eyes and there’s a spark, a flutter of your heart as it skips a beat.

The light turns green but his eyes are fixated on you. A car behind you honks and he startles, grunting and stepping on the gas. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me..”

You giggle, looking at your feet. “Well…there’s more where that came from. Stick with me Nick. I’ll compliment you till i’m blue in the face.” Pausing you both look at each other and bust into laughter.


End file.
